Draco's Brother
by princess-voldermort
Summary: Draco's brother comes to Hogwarts in the 5th year. Draco hasnt seen him in years and has a lot of anger toward James. R
1. Draco's Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter book chars. They are copyright JK Rowling/Warner Brothers. I DO own James Stallions, though.  
  
Chapter 1: Draco's brother  
  
"Another new student?" Ron asked as a tall, dark haired boy entered the great hall at breakfast one morning. Hermoine stared at him as he walked towered the Gryiffindor table. "Uhm excuse me but is this the Slytherin table?" The boy asked. Hermoine's heart sank as she shook her head. "Over there, the ones in green." Hermoine said sadly. "Thank you" He said before walking over to the Slytherin table. "Damn." Hermoine muttered under her breath. "What?" Harry asked Hermoine. "He was a cute one too bad he's evil." Hermoine muttered. Harry and Ron chuckled. "It's Gildroy Lockheart all over again!" Ron yelled through a mouth of scrambled eggs. Harry and Ron laughed even louder. She rolled her eyes and turned and looked at the Slytherin table and saw the dark haired boy staring at her. She blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back then began to study his schedule. Draco Malfoy leaned over and started to talk to the new boy. He moved away from him and stared at his schedule. Everyone started to leave to go to their first lesson. "I have to do something, catch up with you to later!" Hermoine said as she stood up. After Harry and Ron had left, Hermoine walked over to the Slytherin table. She walked over to the new boy. "Hi! My name is Hermoine Granger." She said. "I'm James Stallions." He replied. "We have first lesson together.care to walk with me?" Hermoine suggested. James nodded and smiled. "Hey! James! Don't talk to mudblood granger or you will never be a true Slytherin! Not that you ever will be one!" yelled Draco Malfoy. "Don't tell me who I can talk to!" James said, walking off with Hermoine. "Why did the hat put you in Slytherin?" Hermoine asked. "You seem alright to me!" She continued. "Because I am Draco Malfoy's brother.my mom left his dad when she found out he had gotten his mom pregnant." James explained. "That's why my last name is different.my mom remarried." He continued. "Does Draco know?" Hermoine asked. "Yeah of course he knows!" James answered. "Why did you just come to Hogwarts now? Why not in year 1?" Hermoine asked. "We just moved back to England.we've been in America since I was 3." James said as they entered the dungeon to go to potions. The lesson hadn't started yet so James continued to explain. "For some reason, the hat put us together even though I hate Draco!" James continued. "Well, we better go to sit, Snape will have a go at us if were late!" Hermoine said. 


	2. Draco Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter book chars. They are copyright JK Rowling/Warner Brothers. I DO own James Stallions, though.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Draco's strikes  
  
During potions, Hermoine sat with Ron and Harry, but couldn't keep her eyes off of James. They had to make an invisibility potion that Snape said was very complex. Hermoine looked over at James, who was working alone. She noticed Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were using completely different ingredients then Snape had told them. "What are they doing?" She muttered. She knew something was up. Draco had that evil glint in his eye that he gets when he's plotting against Harry. "Harry.look at Draco!" Hermoine whispered, nudging him slightly. "Oh god I know that look too well!" Harry said. "What do you mean?" Hissed Professor Snape from behind him. Harry turned around and went back to his cauldron, trying to avoid Snape's glare. "I asked you a question Potter!" Snape snapped. "Sorry sir I mean that Hermoine had a told-you-so look." Harry stuttered. Snape walked away. "Ron.where's Hermoine?" Harry said looking around. "She is with the Slytherin boy." Ron answered, putting a clear liquid into his cauldron. "What is up with her and him? He's a Slytherin for god's sake! Gryiffindor's sworn enemies are the Slytherins!" Harry muttered to Ron. Suddenly, there was a large explosion from the Slytherin side of the room. Snape ran over to see what the commotion was. As the smoke cleared, they saw James lying on the dungeon floor, scarcely breathing. Hermoine looked up and noticed Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, I can't write long chapters because I write myself into a corner and it turns out really crap! With pos. reviews, I will write a 3rd chapter. 


	3. James Wakes Up

Disclaimer: If it has been in a Harry Potter book, I don't own it. If you have never seen it, it belongs to me.  
  
Please Don't Comment on spelling errors coz I'm English and things are spelled a bit differently. Thanx. Also, could someone tell me what the difference between Harry Potter fics and Harry Potter Author Fics are in a review. Thanx again.  
  
Chapter 3: James wakes up  
  
A week later, James woke up in the hospital wing. "Madam.uhm.you!" James cried out, pointing at Madam Pomfrey. "What happened? Where am I?" James asked franticly. "Listen, Mr Stallions, you are in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I am Madam Pomfrey." She said calmly. "What happened?" He asked. "Someone tried to put some sort of death potion spell on you, James." She explained flatly. "It was Draco I know it. Why does he blame me for dad having an affair with my mom? It's not like Narcisissa even cared. She still had Draco and stayed with dad. She even babysat me!" James thought. "Madam Pomfrey? Do you know who uhm.Hermione Granger is?" James asked, remembering the girl who had befriended him. "Yes. She is a Gryiffindor 5th year. She seemed quite worried about you. She, along with the rest of the school, is at lunch right now." Madam Pomfrey answered. "When can I leave?" James asked. He needed to go see Hermoine and Professor Dumbledore. "Now if you wish." She said, before handing him his clothes and pulling the curtain around James's bed so he could get changed. James quickly got changed then left the Hospital Wing. He walked down the hall partially, and then realized he didn't know the way to.well anywhere, because he had passed out on his first day. So, he began to wander, hoping to find anyone. He stared at the ground as he walked. Not realising it, he ran into someone. "Hey! Watch it! Oh! Hi James! How are you feeling?" Said Hermione Granger. "Hi Hermione! I was just looking for you. I'm okay. Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is? I wanna see if I can switch to Gryiffindor, or well anywhere Draco Malfoy isn't. I know that he did whatever it was to me that made me pass out." James said. "Actually, you need to talk to both the head of Gryiffindor and Slytherin. I would advise talking to Professor McGonnagall first; she can talk to Professor Snape. Maybe she can convince Snape to let you move. Either teacher will inform Dumbledore. He will make the final decision. With you're situation, he will probably let you move." So Hermione took James to see Professor McGonnagall. He walked into her office and she waited for him outside.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, here's another really short chapter. I will keep writing with pos. reviews. Please, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. ^_^ 


End file.
